


[雲妳]就愛你的胡鬧

by chia0622



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chia0622/pseuds/chia0622
Summary: 乙女向
Relationships: Ha Sungwoon/You





	[雲妳]就愛你的胡鬧

今天的約會是妳們很早之前就約定好的，因為是七夕更因為是交往的兩週年紀念，成雲提議說要去妳想了很久的那間高級餐廳，千方百計的弄到了七夕晚上的訂位。 

一切都非常的順利，卻沒想到在七夕的前一晚妳們吵了一架，還是為了個雞毛蒜皮的小事吵的，妳氣沖衝的回到了家，卻還是惦記著隔日的約會，妳稍微示弱的傳了信息提醒他不要忘記約會的事，他卻沒有回應妳。 

妳相信他不會錯過約會，但當妳準時在餐廳坐定位後，卻收到了他的信息，說公司臨時有事得加班來不了。 

"不是你說要好好慶祝的嗎？"

妳難過的哭了，淚水大顆大顆的落下，引起了側目，店員也上前詢問妳是否還好，給妳遞上了毛巾。 

稍微從難過中緩了緩，妳開始想，是不是因為昨晚吵架的緣故，所以他今天不願意跟妳慶祝了。 

正當妳起身打算離開餐廳的時候，原本輕柔的古典樂突然變成了妳最愛的那首情歌，伴隨著音樂，店員逐個上前，向妳遞上花朵，不是火紅熱情的玫瑰，而是潔白帶有清香的茉莉花。 

"成雲這個大笨蛋..."

此情此景讓妳泣不成聲，待店員將花送到妳手上後，他才緩緩地走了出來，手中一樣拿著一朵茉莉花。 

"小傻瓜...哭什麼"  


"為什麼要這樣嚇我嘛"

"我以為你生氣不想理我了"

他抱歉的摟住了妳，將最後一朵花也放在了妳的手心裡。 

"為什麼是茉莉？"  


"茉莉花....代表妳是我的"

"11朵....代表我對妳一心一意"

妳笑了，最燦爛的那種，妳丟下了手中的花，捧著他了臉吻了上去。 

是啊，每個紀念日都是他比妳更清楚，也更重視....他怎麼可能會丟下妳一個人慶祝呢，妳明明就最清楚不過了，卻差點搞砸了他的驚喜。 

原來一切都是他的計劃，甚至連前一晚吵架都在他的計劃之內，只為了讓妳更加的驚喜，他總是這樣的胡鬧，但也正是妳愛上他的原因之一。 

"寶貝，七夕快樂" 

"嗯，七夕快樂"

"我最愛的成雲"

妳們相視而笑，他輕柔的替妳擦去了臉上的淚水，再次吻上了妳。 

END.


End file.
